In The Supply Cupboard With Severus
by Rayne-Malfoy10
Summary: Severus/Hermione one-shot. My next "In the... with..." installment. Professor Granger needs something from Professor Snape. She ends up getting more than she'd bargained for...


Hello again! This is the third "In the... With..." one shot. Professor Granger needs something from Professor Snape, but ends up getting more than she bargained for.

This is a Snape/Hermione story (obviously) and neither of these characters belong to me (though I wish they did) and I don't have a beta so I'm sure that there are a few mistakes (I apologize. They are mine and I take full responsibility :P).

Now on to the story!

-Rayne

* * *

"What do you want, Granger?" His baritone voice met her ears before she could locate where he was. She turned and glanced at his desk, finding him sitting behind it, staring down at what appeared to be a potions book. His gaze lifted from the pages and met hers. "Well?"

"How'd you know it was me?" she asked, gliding over to his desk, clasping her hands behind her back and putting on the most innocent look she could possibly muster.

"You're the only one who dares come into my classroom when I don't have a class," he said, shutting the book and placing it on his desk. He the rested his arms on it and looked at her expectantly. "Everyone else owls me. Are you going to answer my question, Granger? Or did you just come to spend time in my enthusiastic company?"

"Severus, the sarcasm is unnecessary. Perhaps I did come here for a bit of company. You are a very charming man and I do enjoy spending time in your presence _oh so much_."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Quit messing around, Granger. What do you need?"

She sighed and sat herself in the chair in front of his desk. "I need some potions ingredients."

"You teach Charms, Granger," Severus muttered. "Whatever do you need potions ingredients for?"

"I'm brewing a batch of Polyjuice potion for Harry and the Aurors, and I thought I had some Boomslang Skin. But, you see, I checked just now, and it turns out I don't have any. I need to add it in the next half hour, too, else I've ruined a perfectly decent potion." Hermione looked at the snarky Potions Professor with pleading eyes.

"So you want Boomslang Skin? To brew a potion for the Ministry?" Severus arched an eyebrow at her.

Hermione huffed. "Never for the Ministry. This is for a dear friend."

"You know, of course, that Boomslang Skin is very hard to come by."

"Of course, Severus. That's why I knew you'd have it."

"And you've already stolen some from me."

"I've already apologized for that, Severus."

Severus rose from his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. "You owe me, Granger," he said. She grinned at him and leapt up from the chair, eager to follow him into his personal stores.

"I don't quite remember where I've put it, but I'm sure it's in here somewhere," Severus said with a sigh, swinging the door to his stores open. The two had just enough space in the small cupboard to maneuver around each other with only the occasional bump or touch.

"I thought you knew where everything was in here," Hermione said after a moment of silent scanning.

"Usually, yes. Where it is and how much of it I have. But I was in a hurry after I received my last shipment. The Boomslang Skin was part of that, and I just put the vials and things where there was space. I had planned on coming back to reorganize it, but obviously, that hasn't happened yet."

Hermione's eyes continued to survey the shelves, noting that he did indeed have quite a few extremely rare ingredients in this little room. "I only stole from you once, you know."

"I know, Granger. You stole from me one too many times."

"I'm quite surprised I managed to get away with it too."

Severus scoffed. "You didn't, silly girl. I knew it was you."

Hermione whipped around, accidentally knocking a container of eel's eyes off of its shelf. She ignored it, earning herself a glare from Severus as he turned to face her as well. "I'm no longer a little girl, and you won't address me as such, either. And I did get away with it. You didn't know it was me until a couple years after it had happened."

"You are still a little girl, Granger. Just as annoying and egotistical as you were when you were eleven."

"I was not annoying or egotistical," Hermione hissed, poking Severus' chest as though that helped her prove her point.

"You just don't want to believe that you were. But you were. You were stuck up and thought you knew it all and you thought you could do anything you wanted to."

"I did not! I was the one who refused to break the rules when it wasn't absolutely necessary!' Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

Severus bent so his eyes were level with hers. "Oh, so stealing Boomslang Skin was necessary?"

"We were trying to help figure out who had opened the Chamber of Secrets!" Hermione protested.

"You were trying to play the heroes! You Gryffindors always felt the need to prove that you were better than everyone else. Every year, perfect Potter and his perfect little friends."

Hermione's hand reacted before she even realized what she was doing. She slapped him soundly across the face. Neither of them did anything for a moment. Severus then put a hand on his stinging cheek and glared down at the burnet with him. Regret flashed momentarily through her eyes, but the stubborn and furious look remained on her flushed face.

Severus took in the determination and fury in her eyes and the tint in her cheeks. He then took her face in one hand and put the other behind her neck, pulling her face up to his and kissing her. He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but as soon as his lips landed on hers, he found himself unable to resist.

Hermione froze, completely shocked and unsure of how exactly to react. As his lips moved against hers, though, she unconsciously leaned into him and began to kiss him back. They continued for a while, memorizing the feel of the other's mouth on their own, the taste of their breaths mingling, the warmth of the body before them. They clung to one another, arms wrapped around each other.

They finally broke apart for some much needed air. She looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"This doesn't change anything," he said gruffly, letting go of her and pushing his way out of the storage room.

"Right," Hermione whispered as she followed him out. "Not a thing."

"This shouldn't happen again," he continued as he seated himself behind his desk once more. "Right?" He seemed suddenly unsure.

"Probably not," Hermione agreed reluctantly.

"No. Probably not." He clasped his hands together and frowned at her. "You should probably go, Hermione."

"Right. I'll go then." Hermione watched him for a moment, as though waiting for him to stop her or say something more. When he didn't, she sighed and padded softly out of the classroom.

Severus was left alone, thinking about what had just occurred. He knew he was treading in dangerous waters. He couldn't want her. But that kiss... He couldn't help but wonder at how soft her lips had been. If her mouth was that soft, what would the rest of her body be like? He shook himself from his thoughts.

"Never, Severus," he told himself. "That will never happen." He knew he couldn't ever let her get that close to him again for fear of how he might react. A knock at the door made him glance up again.

Hermione's head poked in from the doorway. "I still need that Boomslang Skin, Severus," she said softly.

Severus groaned in reply.

* * *

A/N: and so there you have it! I hope you liked it! please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of it. :)

If you have an idea for another pairing you want me to do , just PM me and I'll get it written as soon as I can!

Don't forget to type a review in that pretty little box below this and hit submit so that I know what you thought!

-Rayne


End file.
